The present invention relates to a traction apparatus and more particularly to a traction cable for vehicle tires having cross members extending between two lateral side members. These devices are commonly used to provide traction for motorized vehicles traveling on snowy or icy surfaces.
Tire traction cables having a pluraltiy of cross members and lateral members made of cable are well known in the art. Martinelli (U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,956) disclose that traction devices utilizing lightweight cable are desirable because they require less clearance between the tire and the fender walls than conventional tire chains, and because they adapt to the variation in shape or flexing which a tire undergoes when subjected to a load.
As further discussed in the Martinelli patent, which discloses a belt attachment for a tire traction apparatus, it is important to secure a tire traction cable apparatus to a tire as tightly as possible to avoid any slack in either the cross members or the lateral side members so that the cable does not rub on the vehicle when in use. Consequently, it is important that traction cable be easy to install and adjust. Therefore, fastening means are required which do not contribute substantially to the weight or the looseness of the traction cable, and which facilitate installation and removal even under adverse conditions.
Additionally, it is important that the traction cable provide sufficient traction without increasing the bulkiness thereof. In an attempt to increase traction without adding substantially to bulk, traction elements nave been added to the cross members. Dwinell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,389) discloses anti-skid traction sleeves attached to a plurality of cross members which are bound to two lateral members. The purpose of the traction elements is to increase the number of edges which bite or engage the ice and snow.
The present invention provides for improved means for attaching a traction cable to a tire and provides for improved traction means. It also provides improved means for attaching the cross members to the lateral side members. Furthermore the present invention offers other advantages over the prior art and solves other problems associated with the prior art.